Love Transcends
by Angel-Buffy17
Summary: Two worlds. Two hearts. One goal.


**Title: Love Transcends**

**Author: Angel-Buffy17 (Roxy)**

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Angel; Elizabeth/Angelus**

**Rating: M…for obvious reasons**

**Summary: A meeting of two worlds, a rejoining of two hearts. That's all I'm saying…**

**A/N: I know what you are all thinking: Where the HELL did Roxy disappear too? I know there are no excuses for my long absence on , but I do apologize for those of you who've been worried or waiting for an update. I've had some hurdles in life to jump over, but I'm back now and ready for some more kick ass B/A(us) goodness!**

**A/N 2: This is a story that has been nagging at me for years to be written, so one day my muse and I sat down and finally wrote it down. I hope you love it and want more! Oh, and no worries, 'Descending Into Madness' will get updated soon.**

**Shout-outs: For Vix(vixangel), Jenna(Angelsblueeyedgirl), Red, Kay(Kay8abc), Kaelyn (Ksue), Summer (slave2Angelus)and Courtney(frosty600)! Love ya girl's! If you haven't already, then check out their AWESOME fics on my Favorites List. **

**Warning: This is a DARK fic! Contains con/nonconsensual sex, graphic torture, and explicit smut scenes. VERY mature themes. You have been warned!**

**Ireland, 2125**

The loud clicking of heels bounced and echoed off the gold tinted walls of the gothic Irish castle as the Mildred, red headed maid, hurried to get to her destination, a thin scroll tightly grasped in her sweaty palm. She stopped when she arrived at the large mahogany double doors and informed the guards of her purpose and that she had urgent news. The older of the two guards, a pale fleshed demon with no mouth, looked deeply into her eyes and after a moment nodded toward his companion to open the doors.

The young maid wasted to time in entering the dark hallway, picking up her white cotton skirt with one hand so that she may move faster. She was careful not to trip as she made her way in the dark toward the large door at the end, where soft candlelight could be seen from the bottom. Sweat beaded her forehead as she knocked the expected three times and slowly turned the hard handle.

Mildred stepped inside and quickly averted her eyes to the crimson Persian carpet from the nude couple on the monstrous canopy bed before her, shakily presenting the slightly wrinkled scroll forward. The only sound in the room was the girl's heavy breathing and the rustling of silk sheets as a slender milky white female gracefully rose from the bed and approached the frightened girl. She didn't dare make a sound, but she didn't need to, she knew the lethal beauty before her could smell her fear. Mildred's vision blurred as tears stung her eyes and she shook involuntarily, biting her lip from a childhood habit whenever she was nervous. She desperately tried to keep her composure, to not give into terror.

"There, there, my dear," her mistress said softly, her voice warm and soothing. Soft fingers caressed her cheek, wiping away stray tears from her face. Her hair was released the tight bun all servants were required to wear and gently combed out. The action reminded her of what her mother used to do when she was a child, before she was killed. The precious memory of her dead mother only made her cry harder.

The woman tsked disapprovingly and tipped the girl's chin so that she may have a look at her. "Milly, Milly…shhhh." A stray tear journeyed its way down Mildred's pale face when she heard her Mistress say her childhood nickname. No one but her mother had ever called her that.

Mesmerizing jade eyes had Milly cease her crying as she her own glazed over in adoration. Suddenly nothing seemed to matter but the blonde goddess before her who was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and placing soft kisses on her neck. The stinging acid of revenge that had consumed her since her mother was taken away from her when she was a child slipped away and replaced by a numbing sensation that had her swaying into the open arms of her savior. With the same gentle care, the red headed maid was led to the large bed and directed to lie down beside her dark haired master.

"Shhh. Lie sill child." Mildred complied and her mistress climbed in after her and sat astride her abdomen, still gloriously naked. She smiled down at her and began to undo the long row of buttons of her plain uniform, exposing her vulnerable neck and chest. A black glossy fingernail traced previous bite marks on her neck, scratching and reopening the wound. Her mistress watched as small droplets of blood oozed out and trailed down the valley between her breasts while long rough fingers fondled her below.

She leaned down and languidly licked the trail back to the source, gently biting down with sharp pointy teeth. At that moment pain seized Mildred and she snapped out of her fog, crying out at the invasion. Her mistress' bite dug in deeper, this time rougher and more savage, all the while rubbing her wet core on the maid's bare stomach. Soon enough the girl's scream changed from one of pain to pleasure as she was pushed over the edge and dropped into oblivion. So far gone, she screamed for more, forgetting everything, her vow, her name. She promised to give her masters everything she was, so long as they never stopped. And they didn't, not until every drop of blood in her body was gone.

"Elizabeth," a deep voice whispered as a large hand caressed her soft round bottom. The blonde released the corpse of the maid and turned toward her mate, slowly licking her lips as she read the hunger in his deep brown eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her now, and who was she do deny him what they both wanted?

Carelessly dropping the girl's cold body to the floor, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her mate's neck and swung a leg to straddle his narrow waist. The scroll Mildred had brought in fell from the girl's lifeless hand and rolled under the bed, already forgotten

She kissed him hungrily, her little pink tongue slipped into the cool cavern of his mouth to mangle with his. He could taste the remnants of fresh blood, but the sweet vanilla taste of his beloved was unlike elixir in the world. Her mouth, her blood, nothing compared.

His strong arms pulled her forward, crushing her breasts against his chest as she moaned from the contact. She'd never get enough of him, she thought wildly. A hundred years and this addiction to her darkly beautiful mate still made her blood boil with excitement and painful need.

Neither took notice of the two minions silently entering the room and carrying the girl's corpse away, carefully keeping their eyes obediently avert.

He hissed as his painfully erected member slipped into her dripping wet heat. Her powerful internal muscles gripped him in vise, trapping him in an embrace of their own. An embrace he never wanted to leave. Elizabeth moved her hips in a flawless rhythm that was as instinctively familiar as it was bewitching. He needn't tell her how fast he wanted it, how hard. Words had long since become unnecessary between them. She knew exactly what to do to drive him insane and send him to the edge, where just he is about to tip over, she'll drag him back to start the exquisitely frustrating process over again.

Over and over again he unrelentingly drove into her, harder and harder each time. He tweaked her nipples and gripped her small waist, digging sharp talons into her flesh until she bled. Elizabeth raked a bloody trial down his muscular back with her own nails causing him to growl in pleasure. Her mind numbed and heat flared through her body, signally her upcoming release. She tossed her head back, baring her throat to him in offering. His face shifted and kissed the mark that told the world she belonged to him and him alone, before sinking in his teeth. He took long pulls her potent blood and felt her own teeth sink into his neck, as she milked his cool seed inside her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, lost to the world in each other's arms. Licking wounds closed, they laid down on the black silk sheets, their appetites sedated for the moment.

"Have you chosen your dress for tonight?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not yet. Tyga'sho is still away with William in Venice. Derrick returned earlier with word that the small local uprising they'd anticipated has gathered more numbers and giving them quite a fight."

"I had thought we'd decimated the Venetians decades ago? They couldn't have regrouped that quickly without some outside assistance and as far as we know they have none."

"They were crushed in less than 48 hours. I suspect whomever is helping them must have been hiding during the Reclaiming, biding their time. No matter, they'll be crushed like the rest of them soon enough."

Angelus frowned, and then shrugged. "I'm sure you are right. William can handle a few rebels. If he is still having trouble within a week, we'll see to them personally. It's been ages since we've had to battle and I don't know about you, but I miss the rush of a good fight."

Elizabeth crawled atop her mate and sat on his chest, her lower lip jutting out. "Are you saying we're stuck in a rut?

Unable to resist, Angelus caught her lower lip between his teeth and gently bit down, licking the tiny droplets of blood. "Of course not, love. Just need a little action. It's been too quiet around here, especially in the Wastelands. It's unsettling."

Elizabeth rubbed herself wantonly on his chest, scorching his skin with her heat. Her jade eyes glowed brightly and she smirked evilly. "You want action, baby?" She raked her long nails down his chest, leaving bloody trails in their wake. He hissed and went to grab for her slim waist to impale her on his hardened cock. She batted his hands away and slowly bent down, keeping her eyes locked with his. She lapped at the bleeding marks, starting from the bottom and working her way up. His blood was delicious and she took her time to savor every precious drop, not allowing any to stain the sheet.

The shallow wounds eventually closed and the blonde sat up, licking her lips. In a lightening quick move he flipped her beneath his hard body, impaling her in one hard thrust. "Lift your arms," he instructed, his voice rough and dripping with sex. Elizabeth felt the power he had over her, enthralling her. She wanted to do nothing but please him.

She stretched her arms above her head, a slow, graceful movement that lifted her breasts. She heard him growl, a deep rumbling that vibrated through her and only added to the slick heat gathering between her legs.

She moved to wrap her legs around him, when he harshly slapped her thighs away. The pain from the mild blow shot heat to her core, exciting her further. She knew he wanted her complete submission so she obeyed, waiting for the inevitable pleasure he would bring.

His gaze burned over her, making the ache in her body grow with each passing second as she openly admired his taut body.

"Look at me."

At the rough command, her gaze jumped back to his eyes. The dark arousal caught and held her there as his blunt teeth bit her bottom lip as he nursed the blood from her wound until it healed. His hands were everywhere, squeezing her ample breasts, rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs, remaining still inside her. It was a game they played, who would give in first, whose need was more. Though they both had learned the answer the hard was many years ago. They would never be satisfied, no matter how many times they were together, they'd always want more.

Very slowly he lowered his head, forcing himself to be patient, to slowly savor the texture of her skin. Their recent coupling had taken the edge off, so now he was able to take his time rememorizing her body. He nibbled his way down her throat to the curve of her breast. She whimpered as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipple. "Please Angelus," she whispered his name in need. "Now."

Angelus brushed his lips over hers before lifting her legs over his arms, the thick head of his erection pressed against her weeping entrance. He felt hard and cold as he entered her slowly, inch by inch, stretching her tight muscles to welcome him home. He began to move, long hard strokes that sent hot flashes of heat spiraling over her body. Elizabeth gripped the metal head board to keep her hands from touching him.

Together they climbed higher and higher, always achingly slow and endless, until they reached the pinnacle and toppled over. He stayed on top of her for awhile, loving the way the heat of her body warmed his before rolling over, bringing her with him.

Elizabeth was lazily tracing patterns on the broad chest she was using as a pillow. She luxuriated in the contrast of his cool skin against her heated one. It still amazed her that even after all this time he could still blow her mind. "Mmmm," she purred. "That was lovely."

He kissed the top of her golden head, a satisfied smile on his full lips. "It always is, mo _grá." She brushed her lips across his jaw and rested her head on his chest, sleep pulling her under. __**"**_**Gráim thú."**


End file.
